


To socialize or to not socialize, that is the question

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [31]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Sara thinks it would be good for Rip to socialize with the people who matter to her outside of the team but Rip respectfully disagrees.





	To socialize or to not socialize, that is the question

**Author's Note:**

> riphuntertimemasterlegend prompted - Rip and Sara - 10. “Please don’t make me socialize.”

**“Please don’t make me socialize.”**

 

Sara stares at Rip who is stubbornly refusing to move from his chair in his office.

 

“Come on, Rip. It will be fine. You have nothing to worry about,” she states as she crosses the room to stand next to him.

 

He doesn’t say anything.

 

“I would have thought that after dealing with our team, you’d be able to handle something like this.”

 

Rip huffs.

 

“The people you want me to meet are mostly friends and some family of our team and the team is stressful enough all on their own.”

 

Sighing, she wonders why of all the people she could have fallen for, it would be the stubborn Brit from the future.

 

“Laurel wants to meet you and it would really mean a lot to me if you did. I won’t make you meet the parents and I’ll stay by your side when we get together with the others.”

 

At the mention of Laurel, Rip feels his resolve fade away.

 

He knows how important the woman is to Sara and what it would mean to her.

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll do it. I will meet Laurel as I’ve been curious about what your sister is like in person from everything you and Dr. Palmer have said about her.”

 

Sara grins at his words.

 

“I will hold you to your promise when it comes to your friends,” states Rip firmly.

 

She nods as she holds out her hand to help him up.

 

“I hope that’s not all you will be holding of me.”

 

Rip shakes his head at her words but allows her to pull him into a kiss.

 

Pulling away, they hold each other for a few more moments until Ray and Mick ruin the moment by coming onto the bridge, arguing as they do so causing Rip and Sara to roll their eyes at the same time.

 

“Well, we might as well get everyone else up here so we can return to Central City,” states Sara as she lets Rip go.

 

Rip nods his head in agreement.

 

“Gideon, please inform the rest of the team we’re ready to make a time jump then set a course for Central City – Star Labs in the current timeline.”

 

“Of course, Captain.”

 

He walks across the bridge with Sara then takes his place in the pilot seat as Sara sits in the chair closest to him.

 

Mick and Ray copy them as the rest of the team joins them.

 

Once they land, they make plans for a big team meet up tomorrow so everyone can have time to themselves and see people on their own terms.

 

Rip and Sara plan to take the jump ship to Star City.

 

A thought occurs to Sara.

 

“Hey Ray, did you want to come pay a visit to Star City?”

 

Ray considers her words then shakes his head.

 

“I appreciate it, Sara but Cisco wants to work on the suit so I’ll hang around Central. Besides, I’ll see everyone else tomorrow so there’s really no need.”

 

He smiles at the pair before grabbing his bag and heading out with Stein and Jax.

 

Sara frowns.

 

“Has Ray ever talked about his family to you?” she asks Rip.

 

“No, now that you mention it. There’s only been a few vague mentions but this is something to think about later.”

 

She grabs his hand and her bag before heading to the jump ship.

 

To be honest, Sara had no idea how this was going to go.

 

Standing in Laurel’s apartment with Rip, she waits for someone to do or say something.

 

“So, you’re Rip Hunter. Huh. Not what I was expecting.”

 

Laurel runs her eyes over him from head to toe then back up causing him to squirm though he tries to hide it.

 

After a couple moments, Rip gathers his courage to say something.

 

“It’s really a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lance. Both Sara and Ray have told me and the rest of the team wonderful things about you.”

 

He shuffles in place as he stuffs his hands into the pockets of his duster.

 

Laurel smiles warmly at him.

 

“I’d be careful with what you believe when it comes to what this one says about people,” she says, playfully teasing her sister.

 

Sara rolls her eyes but smiles, glad things are going smoothly.

 

The same probably wouldn’t be said if she introduces Rip to her parents, which is why she isn’t any time soon.

 

They settle in for some lunch – take out from Laurel and Sara’s favorite restaurant and a big pitcher of sparkling mint-lime iced tea.

 

Sara looks at the pitcher, not sure what to make of it.

 

Laughing, Laurel pours everyone a glass.

 

“Hey, don’t knock it until you try it. A lady can only drink so much water safely every day.”

 

Sara’s pride in how well Laurel is doing is evident on her face.

 

Just another reason, Rip admits to himself, that he loves her.

 

As a gesture of good will, he picks up his glass and takes a sip. His eyes widen because the drink is more enjoyable than he imagined it would be.

 

“Your sister is correct, you should try it.”

 

Sara smirks.

 

“I’m not sure I can handle the two of you ganging up on me.”

 

As she takes a tentative sip, Rip and Laurel share a grin at her comment.

 

“You know, I could get used to drinking this; not sure you’ll be able to get Mick to drink it though.”

 

The trio laughs.

 

Laurel has heard all about Mick Rory from Cisco.

 

She tells several of her favorite stories about Sara from when her sister was younger causing her to try to not blush and cover her face.

 

Rip thinks it is charming.

 

He returns the favor with a few stories from their time on the Waverider and tells Laurel she will get a chance to see the ship one day.

 

When the meal comes to an end, Laurel hugs Sara then Rip.

 

Sara heads to the bathroom, giving Laurel and Rip a moment together.

 

“I think I like you, Rip Hunter. Keep the both of you safe, understand? I’ve lost my sister before, I don’t want to go through that again and you make her happier than she’s been in a long time so I don’t want her to lose you.”

 

Rip nods his head and gives her another hug as he whispers in her ear,

 

“Keep yourself safe as well, Black Canary. I quite like you and want to hear more stories.”

 

They separate just in time for Sara to return.

 

Later, when Rip and Sara are back on the Waverider and are sharing a drink in his office, he considers the day.

 

“Thank you, Sara. I enjoyed getting to meet and spend time with your sister. I would have understood if you wanted to just spend the time with her alone.”

 

Sara grins.

 

“I told you that you had nothing to worry about.”

 

Rip kisses her forehead as she leans against him.

 

“You’re right. Hopefully, tomorrow goes as smoothly.”

 

Sara snorts.

 

“Wishful thinking?”

 

“Very.”

 

Despite his concern over tomorrow and meeting the friends of his team—of his friends, Rip knows it will be worth it.

 

Not as worth it as meeting Laurel but close.

 

Plus, he’s sure they’ll help answer many of the questions he has about everyone.


End file.
